DRABBLE KOOKV FLUFFY!
by Sasayan-chan
Summary: [Hybrid!AU] [ babykitten!Tae] [older!jjk] danlainlain, FLUFF, pecah rekor, akhirnya ga bikin ANGST ngehehehe. DLDR oke :)


Berisik.

Jungkook mengerang kesal. Selimut yang tadinya membungkus tubuh hingga kepalanya disibak begitu kasar hingga merosot dan berakhir teronggok di lantai. Bersama gerutuan tak jelas buru-buru ia bawa tangannya meraba nakas, dan menghantamkan tangannya dengan sekali sentakan pada tombol yang ada pada jam digitalnya agar suara alarm yang memekakkan telinga itu berhenti, tidak mengusik kembali bunga tidurnya yang indah. Walau matahari sudah mulai beranjak dari peraduannya, ia tak menghiraukan itu, sebab hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, yang berarti jam kerjanya akan dimulai pukul sepuluh pagi.

Berhenti. Suara nyaring itu kini berhenti. Setelah mendesah lega, Jungkook kembali memejamkan mata sayunya, berharap dapat kembali tidur dan menyambung kembali mimpinya yang sempat terinterupsi. Ia kemudian mengusak wajahnya pada bantal empuk dan lembut yang dipeluknya, lalu mencari posisi senyaman mungkin sebelum kembali berpetualang ke dalam alam bawah sadar.

Belum sempat ia kembali terlelap, ia mendesah lelah saat suara pintu kamarnya yang dibuka pelan terdengar nyaring sekali di indera pendengarannya. Mungkin itu Bibi Kim atau mungkin Jimin yang ingin menumpang mandi di kamarnya, atau juga si cebol itu ingin meminjam kunci mobil untuk menjemput pacar barunya. _Ah, biarlah,_ pikir Jungkook. Ia tak mempedulikannya, dan memilih untuk kembali memejamkan mata, juga semakin merapat pada bantalnya yang lembut sebelum suara khas anak kecil yang _lirih_ membuatnya urung pergi tidur.

" _Master..."_

Mendengar suara itu, bersama mata sayu penuh kantuknya Jungkook mendudukkan diri, lalu mengucek matanya yang masih lengket. Ia menguap kecil dan mengacak rambut hitamnya hingga berantakan. Pikirannya melayang-layang tentang mood pagi yang rusak hari ini dan segala macam gangguan tidur nyenyaknya. Akhirnya, Jungkook _mengalah_ , ia memaksakan diri untuk membuka mata, dan menatap pintu yang sudah dibuka sedikit oleh seseorang.

"Master..."

Jungkook mengerjap malas, kemudian menyipitkan mata. "Taehyung?" Pria berambut hitam itu menguap lagi. Mata sayunya menatap _seorang mutan kitten jenis Tonkinese_ yang saat ini kepalanya mengintip di daun pintu. _Menggemaskan sekali,_ pikir Jungkook. Jungkook menarik sudut bibirnya lebar-lebar sembari mengayunkan tangan untuk menyuruh bocah mutan itu masuk ke kamarnya. "Sudah bangun, ya? Sini," Katanya sembari tetap mengayunkan tangan pada si kecil yang menggemaskan itu, "Kemari, Taetae sayang."

Biasanya, kalau sudah pagi begini, bocah mutan usia lima tahun itu akan mampir ke kamarnya untuk membangunkan Jungkook agar tidak telat pergi ke restoran miliknya. Bisa juga si kecil Taehyung menggerung manja sembari menggerakkan ekornya kekanakan pada Jungkook, dan itu tandanya ia sedang lapar.

Tapi, _hari ini berbeda_. Taehyung yang melongokkan kepala bersurai emas dengan telinga kucing kecil _yang turun_ itu membuat tanda tanya besar di kepala Jungkook. Bukankah Taehyung tidak perlu ijin darinya untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya? Kenapa anak itu malah berdiam diri di sana seakan sungkan masuk kemari? Ah, Jungkook tidak tahu. Ia semakin melembutkan suaranya pada si kecil Taehyung yang statis di tempat sembari _menatap nelangsa_ padanya.

Hening. Seketika suasana mendadak hening. Jungkook tak bersuara, begitu pula dengan Taehyung. Namun Jungkook tetap menatap lembut pada mutan kecintaannya. Ia ingin tahu apa maksud dari gerak-gerik gelisah Taehyung yang terlihat begitu kentara di matanya. Si kecil itu awalnya menatapnya penuh harap, namun wajahnya semakin murung dan mengalihkan pandangan bersama mata kucingnya yang bergerak liar—seakan mencari ucapan yang tepat pada _master_ nya.

Jungkook tetap diam. Ia ingin melatih Taehyung agar berani berbicara padanya tentang seagala keluh-kesahnya. Jungkook tahu, Taehyung itu tipe _kitten_ pendiam dan _sangat pemalu._ Jungkook jarang menemukan anak itu mengatakan apa yang diinginkan anak itu sendiri. Anak itu terlalu pemalu, sehingga Jungkook harus mengajarkannya apa itu _keberanian mengutarakan pendapat,_ bukan dengan menjadi _yang selalu menurut._

Inilah alasan mengapa Jungkook begitu sayang pada Taehyung, sebab anak ini begitu polos, pemalu, penurut dan manja. _Such a good boy,_ dan Jungkook luar biasa suka. Si pemalu yang manja padanya, hingga buat Jungkook bangga karena merasa layaknya pria yang sangat dibutuhkan.

Dan satu hal yang parah, dengan memelihara seorang mutanlah penyebab Jeon Jungkook si manajer restoran di sudut Gangnam _menjomblo sampai sekarang._ Ya, dia masih _single_ karena seluruh atensi dan jiwa raganya seolah tercurahkan hanya untuk Taehyung seorang. Pria bergigi kelinci itu begitu sayang pada Taehyung, memanjakan anak itu seperti akanya sendiri, memandikannya, menyuapinya makan, menemaninya sebelum tidur, menemaninya bermain, bahkan sampai mengajarkan tentang sopan-santun dan pelajaran dasar.

Lama mereka terdiam, hingga kemudian Jungkook membelalak sebab si mutan cilik itu mencebik dengan netra biru langitnya yang tergenang air mata. Pipi tembamnya memerah hampir memenuhi seluruh wajahnya. Rambut emas halusnya lepek dan terlihat sedikit berantakan tepat pada poninya. Dan suara isak yang ditahan membuat Jeon Jungkook terheran-heran. Pikiran Jungkook sudah melayang dengan kemungkinan Taehyung yang dikerjai mutan milik tetangga apartemennya, atau mungkin terjadi sesuatu saat Taehyung di dapur, atau juga hal-hal celaka lain yang buat mutan manisnya sebegini mengenaskannya.

Dengan gerakan cepat Jungkook melompat dari ranjang, lalu menghampiri tubuh mungil _mutan_ nya yang berdiri dengan boneka kelinci dalam pelukan.

"Taetae kenapa?" Tanya Jungkook sembari membuka pintu semakin lebar agar kepala kecil Taehyung tidak terjepit. "Kenapa menangis?" Tanyanya lagi sembari berjongkok tepat di depan Taehyung yang berdiri menghadapnya dengan boneka kelinci dalam pelukan. Jungkook melarikan telapak lebarnya membelai surai emas Taehyung yang halus begitu sayang, mencoba menangkap tatapan mata biru Taehyung yang tergenang, dan berakhir berbisik perhatian padanya. "Mimpi buruk, hm?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Taehyung, namun anak itu malah menubrukkan tubuhnya pada sang majikan, dan membenamkan wajah tembamnya pada leher sang master. Ia juga melepas boneka kelinci dalam pelukannya hingga terjatuh ke lantai, lalu kedua tangan mungilnya memeluk leher jenjang Jungkook erat-erat.

Saat Taehyung melakukan itu, satu hal yang Jungkook ketahui dengan apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Ya Tuhan, Taehyung. Badanmu panas sekali."

Dan suara rengekan juga tangisan lemah menggema dari bibir Taehyung yang merah karena demam, membuat sang majikan _yakin_ akan kewalahan seharian penuh ini.

...

...

...

...

...

 **GET WELL SOON**

 **Kookv**

 **AU!Hybrid**

 **Kitten!Tae**

 **Older!Jk**

 **Fluff (maybe?)**

 **Rate: T+**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Special for ... , this is gift for your birthday. Sorry for being late, but I hope you enjoy this fluff fic (cuz I now that you can't read smutty) /peace/**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

" _Please,_ Hyung. Bantu aku menangani restoran hari ini."

Satu hal yang paling sulit dalam hidup Jungkook adalah meminta bantuan Yoongi. Ia kini berusaha merayu sang kakak sepupu _menggemaskan_ nya dengan berbagai tawaran yang Jungkook kira mampu meluluhkan hati beton sang kakak.

Terdengar suara rengekan, Jungkook buru-buru mengusap lembut punggung kecil Taehyung—anak itu kini tengah dalam gendongannya. Kepala mutan cilik itu bersandar di bahunya, dan tangan mungilnya yang _panas sekali_ memeluk leher Jungkook begitu erat, hingga Jungkook merasa sedih karena demam Taehyung yang sangat tinggi.

" _ **Aku ada kencan dengan Jimin hari ini, Jeon Jungkook!"**_

Suara Yoongi yang meninggi di seberang sana mampu membuat Jungkook meringis. Yoongi pasti sedang kesal kali ini, tapi Jungkook harus pantang mundur meluluhkan hati kakaknya agar mau membantunya. "Tunda dulu, Hyung. _Please,_ hanya hari ini. Bantu aku, Hyung."

" _ **Tidak mau!"**_ Jungkook menjauhkan ponsel pintarnya dari telinga karena suara Yoongi yang galak di seberang sana sangat berpotensi buatnya tuli. _**"Jimin sudah memesan tiket**_ **Lotte World** _ **jauh-jauh hari, Jungkook!"**_ Tanpa sadar, Jungkook mengerang sebal, namun terhenti karena Taehyung menggeliat tidak nyaman dalam pelukannya. _**"Maaf jika tidak bisa membantumu."**_

Jungkook kembali bergerak perlahan sembari tetap menepuk-nepuk kecil pantat Taehyung agar berhenti menangis. "Taehyung sakit, Hyung." Jungkook mencebik mendengar gerutuan di seberang sana. "Tidak, Hyung. Aku tidak mau membawanya ke penitipan mutan."

Lalu terdengar tangis Taehyung yang semakin menjadi, dan Jungkook pikir mutan mungil ini mendengar ucapannya sedari tadi. Jungkook kemudian berbisik menenangkan tentang berjanji untuk tidak mengirimnya ke tempat itu, dan kembali mengusap punggung Taehyung yang basah karena keringat. "Ya sudah kalau tidak mau. Selamat _bersenang-senang_ kalau begitu."

Dan sambungan telepon diputus secara sepihak oleh Jungkook.

Ah, Jungkook bingung. Di satu sisi ia tidak ingin meninggalkan pekerjaannya, namun di sisi lain mutan kesayangannya sedang sakit. Susah sekali, pikir Jungkook. Pekerjaannya tidak boleh ditinggal sehari saja, namun Taehyung yang sedang dalam kondisi sakit pasti tidak mau jika bukan Jungkook yang merawatnya.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus Jungkook lakukan kalau sudah begini? Haruskah ia membujuk Taehyung agar mau dititipkan? Atau malah membawanya ke tempat kerja?

Lalu suara isak membuyarkan pikiran Jungkook yang berat. Lantas Jungkook menuju ruang dapur untuk menyiapkan bubur khusus mutan. Taehyung harus sarapan terlebih dahulu sebelum meminum obat penurun demamnya.

Saat Jungkook membawa Taehyung menuju dapur, ia mendengar gumaman lirih khas anak kecil dari si mungil ini.

"Master mau menitipkan Taetae ke rumah H-Hobi-Hyung?"

Jungkook menatap sejenak Taehyung yang menatapnya sedih. Ia bawa telapaknya mengusap surai Taehyung yang halus. "Tidak, sayang. Aku janji tidak akan membawamu ke sana." Ucap Jungkook begitu lembut pada Taehyung. Ia tidak ingin mutan kesayangannya membencinya. "Aku akan merawatmu sampai kau sembuh."

Kemudian Jungkook tersenyum ketika binar mata Taehyung yang semula sendu menjadi sedikit berbinar. Lantas pria Jeon itu melangkah menuju kotak P3K untuk mendapatkan _thermometer_ sebelum mendudukkan Taehyung di kursi tinggi dekat meja makan. "Nah, sekarang biar aku lihat dulu berapa suhu badanmu."

Jungkook kemudian duduk di samping Taehyung yang tengah memerhatikannya penuh minat. Jungkook kembali mengusap sayang kepala Taehyung sebelum mengusap pipi tembamnya yang merah. "Taehyung buka mulutmu, sayang. Aaa..."

Mulut kecil Taehyung membuka, dan ketika termometer itu menyentuh lidah kecilnya Jungkook menitahnya untuk menutup mulut. "Nah, biarkan seperti ini dulu. Aku akan buatkan bubur untukmu." Kata Jungkook begitu lembut sembari mengusap sayang kepala Taehyung yang pusing sebelum memberinya kecupan di pucuk kepalanya.

Taehyung yang tengah duduk di kursi tinggi khusus miliknya asyik memerhatikan sang _master._ Dengan mata biru sayunya, mutan yang sedang dilanda demam itu melihat Jungkook yang tengah membuat bubur bayi untuknya. Matanya mengerjap lemah sembari tetap membiarkan _thermometer oral_ menancap di mulutnya. Karena merasa lemas, Taehyung kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran empuk, dan meletakkan kepalanya yang terasa berat di sana.

Beberapa menit kemudian Jungkook kembali dengan membawa semangkuk kecil bubur sup bayi untuk Taehyung. Ia letakkan bubur itu di meja makan sebelum memberitahu Taehyung untuk melepas _thermometer_ dari mulutnya.

"Astaga, 40 derajat." Jungkook meringis menatapi angka yang terpampang di _thermometer digital_ itu. "Taehyung, pasti pusing, ya?" lalu dijawab anggukan lemah dari Taehyung, dengan tangan mungil mutan itu yang memegangi kepalanya. "Uuh, sayangku," Jungkook kemudian memeluk kepala Taehyung dengan lembut, lalu disusul suara lirih Taehyung yang begitu lemah.

"Kalau begitu sarapan dulu ya," Kata Jungkook dengan nada begitu perhatian. Ia menyendok bubur sup bayi itu lalu meniupnya beberapa kali. "Bubur Taetae dataaaaang..."

Jungkook membawa sendok kecil itu berputar-putar sebentar, layaknya pesawat terbang pembawa makanan yang hendak terbang menuju mulut Taehyung. Jungkook memeragakannya begitu lucu, namun bagi Taehyung _yang sedang sakit_ itu adalah hal yang _menyeramkan._

Dan saat sendok itu sampai tepat di depan bibirnya, Taehyung merapatkan bibir, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya penuh penolakan sebelum menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan-tangan mungilnya. Netra birunya yang tergenang kini meluncurkan air mata, dan itu cukup membuat Jungkook gelagapan.

"Loh," Cepat-cepat Jungkook meletakkan _pesawat sendok_ itu kembali pada mangkuk Taehyung. "Taetae kenapa tidak mau makan?" Tanya Jungkook sembari mengusap bahu Taehyung dengan lembut. Ia berusaha menguatkan diri agar tidak luluh hanya karena tatapan lemah Taehyung padanya. "Taetae harus makan dulu sebelum minum obat."

Lalu gelengan dan cebikan yang Jungkook dapat.

Jungkook menghela nafas. "Taehyung tidak ingin sembuh, hm?" Satu air mata lolos dari mata kucing Taehyung yang kini mulai memerah karena panas tubuhnya sendiri. "Ssshhtt," Jungkook mengangkat tubuh panas Taehyung untuk digendongnya. Dengan sayang pria Jeon itu meletakkan kepala Taehyung bersandar di bahunya, dan mengusapi punggung si kecil menenangkan tangisnya.

"Taetae...," Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Jungkook. "Taetae sarapan ya sayang. Sedikiiiiit saja." Ucap Jungkook dengan nada menggemaskannya. Ia mencoba untuk merayu Taehyung agar mau makan sebelum minum obat, karena ia sangat khawatir dengan kondisi mutan kesayangannya ini.

Jungkook merasakan Taehyung mengusap-usapkan wajahnya di lehernya. _Panas sekali,_ pikir Jungkook. Suhu tubuh Taehyung benar-benar tidak normal, dan Jungkook tidak tahan jika melihat Taehyung mengenaskan begini.

"Taetae mau apa?" Oke, sekarang Jungkook mencoba rayuan alternatif yang _semoga saja_ ampuh untuk mutan tercintanya. "Nanti Hyung belikan sesuatu kalau Taetae mau sarapan."

Sontak Taehyung menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu menatap lekat tepat pada bola mata kelam Jungkook yang menatapnya sayang. _"Jinjja?"_ Tanya Taehyung dengan suara bergetar. Mulutnya masih mencebik menggemaskan, dan Jungkook yang menatapnya menahan mati-matian agar tak mengecup bibir mungil itu saat ini juga.

" _Ne,"_ Jawab Jungkook dengan anggukan meyakinkan. Ia kemudian mengecup pipi Taehyung yang memerah karena demam. "Bilang Hyung, Taetae mau apa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Jungkook dibuat heran karena yang dilakukan mutan kecilnya itu malah memutar tubuhnya, lalu menunjuk-nunjuk kursi tingginya—meminta Jungkook untuk mendudukkannya kembali di sana—lalu menarik mangkuk berisi bubur sup bayi ke hadapannya.

 _Aaahh,_ Jungkook mendesah dalam hati. _Anak ini jadi penurut kalau ada maunya,_ gumamnya lagi namun masih tetap bisa tersenyum maklum pada mutan yang masih kecil seperti Taehyung. Antusiasmenya terhadap sesuatu pasti besar, sehingga Jungkook mau tidak mau harus menepati janjinya itu.

"Biar aku saja yang menyuapimu," Kata Jungkook sembari meraih mangkuk dari genggaman Taehyung. "Habis sarapan, kita jalan-jalan sebentar ya."

Lalu Taehyung menanggapinya dengan anggukan lemah, dan mencoba memaksakan diri untuk menerima suapan demi suapan yang diberikan sang _master_ hanya untuknya.

"Taetae,"

Jungkook kewalahan. Pasalnya Taehyung yang kini duduk di brankar sebuah klinik khusus mutan tak menghentikan tangisnya sedari tadi. Mungkin Taehyung merasa dibohongi olehnya, karena janji awalnya adalah _mengajaknya jalan-jalan._ Mungkin, Taehyung mengiranya jalan-jalan menuju tempat penjualan mainan, _dream zone,_ penjual es krim, atau ke pantai sekitar.

Namun apa yang Taehyung dapat?

Ternyata yang _master_ nya maksudkan dari kata _jalan-jalan_ adalah mengunjungi klinik mutan di daerah Gangnam.

"Taetae," Jungkook mencoba meredam tangis Taehyung dengan usapan lembut di kepala si kecil. "Ssshhhttt, Hyung janji akan membawamu ke toko boneka seperti yang kau mau." Rayu Jungkook sembari mengusap keringat dingin pada pelipis Taehyung. Itu adalah efek dari imunisasi di lengan kiri si kecil. "Taetae, nanti Hyung juga ikut menangis..."

Lantas Taehyung terdiam. Kemudian memerhatikan wajah Jungkook dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Telinga kucingnya turun seketika, wajah tertekuk— _namun luar biasa menggemaskan,_ dan ekspresi pias penuh penyesalan. Air mata Taehyung mengalir lagi, begitu tahu bahwa sang _master_ menangis karena ulahnya.

"Hyung sangat khawatir padamu," Suara bergetar Jungkook membuat Taehyung semakin mencebik dalam. Ia merasa bersalah. "Tadi Taetae tidak mau makan, Hyung sedih sekali. Nah, sekarang Taetae marah dan tidak mau pulang bersama Hyung. Hyung sayaaaaaang sekali pada Taetae, sampai-sampai Hyung ingin Taetae cepat sembuh dan membawa Taetae ke klinik Hobi-Hyung." Ucap Jungkook pelan-pelan sembari mencengkram lembut kedua bahu Taehyung yang mungil.

Taehyung terdiam, namun bahunya kembali bergetar. Mutan cilik itu menahan isakan tangisnya dengan menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Hyung ingin Taetae bisa sehat lagi, bisa bermain lagi bersama Hyung." Jungkook memeluk Taehyung dengan sayang, dan mendapat balasan dari si mutan sendiri. Balas peluk yang erat sekali. "Hyung ingin menangis begitu tahu badan Taehyung panas sekali. Hyung tidak mau kalau Taehyung kenapa-kenapa. Hyung ingin Taehyung tersenyum lagi, bermain lagi, sehat lagi...,"

Kemudian terdengar isak tangis kencang dari si mutan cilik. Jungkook kemudian menepuk-nepuk kecil punggung mungil Taehyung dengan sayang. Ia mengerti bahwa Taehyung _paham_ dengan segala yang dikatakannya barusan. Jungkook mengerti bahwa Taehyung memiliki perasaan yang peka untuknya. Jungkook juga mengerti, bahwa Taehyung merupakan _kitten_ tipe perasa, penuh kasih sayang, dan perhatian.

"Taetae jangan menangis lagi ya," Jungkook mengangkat tubuh mungil Taehyung untuk didudukkan pada pangkuannya. Ia menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipi Taehyung dengan perlahan. "Disuntik memang sakit," Kata Jungkook sembari memaku netra biru Taehyung yang tergenang air mata, "Tapi akan jauh lebih sakit kalau Taetae menahan demam."

" _Mianhae...,"_ Suara lirih Taehyung membuat Jungkook tersenyum manis padanya. Akhirnya Taehyung mau berkata juga. _"Jeongmal mianhae, Master."_

Jungkook mengecup pucuk kepala Taehyung begitu lama. "Kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang?"

"Boneka singa!"

Bibir mengerucut Taehyung membuat Jungkook menahan gelak tawanya. _Masih ingat juga ternyata dengan janjinya pagi tadi._

"Iya, sayang. Kita ke toko boneka."

Lalu suara pintu terbuka membuat keduanya menolehkan kepala. Hoseok berdiri sembari membawa lembaran resep obat yang harus ditebus Jungkook setelah ini.

"Astaga, Jungkook. Kau seperti Papanya saja." Hoseok terkekeh melihat kedekatan Jungkook dan Taehyung yang sangat menggemaskan. "Harusnya kau punya pasangan, biar terlihat punya anak betulan."

Jungkook terkekeh sembari membaca resep dokter yang diberikan Hoseok. Lalu ia berdiri dan menggendong Taehyung dengan lengan kekarnya. Jungkook lalu berbisik, "Hyung jangan bicarakan tentang pasangan di _depannya."_ ujar Jungkook sembari menunjuk Taehyung dengan dagu.

Dan saat Hoseok melirik ke arah gendongan Jungkook, benar saja, mutan itu kini memeluk erat leher Jungkook dan memberi tatapan mematikan padanya. Hoseok hampir saja tertawa begitu ia menyadari pupil mata Taehyung yang melebar— _menandakan bahwa si mutan kecil itu tengah marah padanya._ Telinganya naik, dengan ekor yang bergerak liar.

Hoseok tersenyum maklum. "Taetae cemburu?" Tanya Hoseok dengan gerakan bibirnya pada Jungkook.

Lalu Jungkook menjawabnya singkat, "Iya."

"Pulang!" Teriak Taehyung diiringi rengekan yang bisa saja berakhir dengan tangisan. "Pulang!"

Jungkook terkekeh melihat Hoseok terkejut karena reaksi yang Taehyung berikan. "Tuh, kan, Hobi-Hyung hati-hati saja dengan anak ini. Dia seperti _kucing betina."_

"PULANG!"

Dan ketika Taehyung berteriak marah pada Jungkook, mutan itu tiba-tiba memegangi pipinya dan berganti ekspresi penuh kesakitan. _"Hiks, hiks...,"_ Taehyung memejamkan mata, menahan sakit. _"Appo...,"_

"Taetae sedang tumbuh gigi," Hoseok memperingatkan dengan lembut pada Taehyung yang menangis karena sakit. "Gusi Taetae sedang bengkak, jadi jangan teriak-teriak, ya."

Dan tatapan tajamlah yang Hoseok dapat begitu ia menyelesaikan ceramahnya pada Taehyung.

"Master mau menikah?"

Jungkook yang sedang fokus menyetir lantas menolehkan wajahnya sejenak menatap Taehyung yang menatapnya penasaran. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Taetae sayang Hyung," Jungkook tersenyum mendengar penuturan polos itu. _"Jeongmal saranghae, Hyung."_

Jungkook terkejut mendengar pengakuan itu. Namun, ia tahu, Taehyung hanyalah anak kecil yang suka menyaksikan telenovela di televisinya.

" _Ne, nado."_ Jawab Jungkook sekenanya. "Taehyung sudah sehat? Giginya tidak sakit lagi?"

Namun apa yang Taehyung jawab?

" _Hyung,_ nanti menikah dengan Taetae saja, ya."

 _What?_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Dan dengan menggombalnya Taetae pada Jungkook menandakan bahwa anak kecil itu sudah sedikit sehat dari pagi tadi.

...

...

...

The End. :)

.

.

.

HALOOO, LAMA TAK JUMPA! Sasa lagi persiapan buat ospek. :") doain semoga lancar ya :")

Maaf untuk WYIM, padahal janjinya liburan ini mau apdet. Tapi maaf ga sempet gaes /nangis/ aku selalu janji tapi gaditepati. Karena kalian tahu, WYIM itu topiknya berat banget. /salah siapa ambil topik berat/ /nahloh wkwkwk/ jadi mikirinnya harus mateng-mateng. Maunya kemaren apdet, tapi mood setengah-setengah gini gabisa dibuat ngelarin WYIM. Intinya, WYIM ch 12 bakalan ada pertumpahan darah. _/lalu tutup mulut tiba-tiba/_

Wkwkwkw

OKEEE, THANKS UDAH MAU BACA.

SEE YOU! MUAH! :*


End file.
